Master Gee the Invincible (enemy)
Master Gee The Invincible is a raid boss exclusive to Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. He, along with Hyperius the Invincible, can only be found upon completing the DLC's main quest line. He is available for challenge after the person hosting the game has beaten the Hyperius the Invincible quest. Master Gee's quest is appropriately named "Master Gee the Invincible", and is given by Shade. Behavior Master Gee is a fairly slow moving invincible enemy. For most of the fight, Master gee will occupy his time by chasing a player. He has very few attacks that he will use. At the start of the battle and every now and then he will throw a tomahawk at the closest player damaging them slightly. He will sometimes drop a knee and then start firing his exploding Harpoons in a manner not unlike the Sandskiff, the harpoons are slow moving, inaccurate, and explosive, they are easy to dodge - just watch out for the explosion. He appears along side Sand worms. The Sand worms here do the basic acid ball attack at players, attacking more often and faster than master gee. Upon death the Sand worm will drop a pool of acid that grows in size gradually until it is absorbed by Master Gee or a player. Strategy When you first enter Master Gee's, like Hyperius, he will not be aggressive, so you have time to arrange your party and plan out to an extent what you're going to do. After you are prepared, have someone attack him to start the fight. Our recommendation is to bring a full party, with at least one Siren who can heal and revive fallen players from a distance. If player brings three more players, a team with two Commando and two Siren does a great job. When the fight begins there should be one or two worms in the room with Master Gee. Your goal through most of the fight is to kill the worms. Lure Master Gee into the center of the newly formed pool, it is necessary to keep him there. a Gunzerker can melee him back into it as he moves, Zer0's override melee ability can also knock him back. A Commando's Nuke can push back master gee, although it is a bit hard to control. The commando's turret is an excellent way to taunt the boss into the center of the pool. If Maya can use her Phaselock just before the sand worm dies, Master Gee will be forced into the pool. Singularity grenades are by far the most universal and easiest way to control him, lobbed and longbow being superior. The party can also stay close to the pool and make sure he doesn't move out too quickly. The pool of acid will continue to grow in size until either Master Gee or a player is close enough to the center of the pool. If either is at the center, it will slowly start to decrease in size. If a player is at the center and they completely remove the entire pool of acid, they will be given a debuff that looks like a syringe in the HUD. This debuff applies the effect of the acid pool constantly to the affected person. This buff stacks and with greater stacks comes greater damage, it's highly advisable to NOT get this debuff at all costs. It appears that the debuff lasts until the character is defeated and respawns. Sometimes players will have to walk through the pool in order to keep it from spreading and dealing damage to everyone in the party. After around 5 pools of acid Master Gee's shield should be nearly depleted, at this point during the fight your bullets will be able to cause miniscule amounts of damage to him, so shooting him will have more effect than to simply get his attention, but for the most part the strategy remains kill the worms, one at a time, and lure him through the pools. His health should drop at a respectable rate from the pools of acid, and if you manage to stay alive, he will die. An Assassin can solo him quite effectively with good player input. Using a Bee shield and a good damage output weapon like Maggie or a Conference Call, kill worms as quickly as possible once they spawn, and then quickly deploy a Decepti0n decoy on or near the center of the pool. Master Gee will attempt to melee it, and when it wears off he will crouch and fire harpoons, absorbing the pool. If worms start spawning faster than Decepti0n can cool down, utilize Singularity grenades to bring him into the pool and keep him there if need be. It's not uncommon for a worm to spawn right next to him while he's crouched, so use these opportunities to poison him without using Decepti0n. Once his shield is gone, you may continue to kill worms, or switch to a high-capacity Turtle shield and simply run around the arena, throwing in jumps and serpentine movements to dodge attacks. It is worth noting that Master Gee's damage output becomes higher as his health diminishes. This effect also applies to his Sand Worms. As he nears death do not attempt to tank attacks, as his tomahawks will be able to do over 100,000 damage. If he downs an ally and starts harpooning him/her, do NOT attempt a revive because the explosions will either down you as well, or he will punch you out of range and typically follow up with a tomahawk and down you as well. Consider using an Alkaline Turtle shield if available, as the corrode effect from the Worms' attacks is horribly damaging but the main projectile is survivable. The best defense against Master Gee, however, is dodging. Notes *Master Gee may be glitched in that he does not always drop crystals or loot. (See:GBX Forums)(Confirmed, Eridium often drops instead of Seraph Crystals) *Master Gee has a very slim chance to drop his Rocket Launcher [[Error Message|'ERROR MESSAGE']] *Master Gee can drop ANY seraph/pink item. Trivia *His name could be a reference to Master Gee of the Sugarhill Gang. Category:Bosses Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Category:Hyperion